Moving Out
by musccrzy
Summary: Hatori comes with some surprising news... Shigure's moving out! Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji are to live at Shigure's house now. But how will they get along? What will happen? Will the stress of living with two guys she likes get to Tohru? .:Ch 1 up:.


**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

As the school bell rang, signaling the end of school, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo made their way out of the school towards Shigure's house. Tohru and Yuki walked ahead of Kyo, who was sulking as usual behind them. They walked in silence, not sure of what to talk about on their walk. Their footsteps were all that sounded, the occasional squirrel or bird making a slight noise, but that was about it.

As they stepped up to the house, it was silent. They walked in almost gloomily, each of them taking their shoes off. Tohru and Yuki were walking into the living room when Kyo, being as careless as he was, rammed his shoulder into Tohru, though quite by accident. This caught Tohru off-guard. She toppled over, about to hit the floor when Yuki grabbed her and hugged her to himself, so she wouldn't get hurt. This, of course, caused the smoke.

Seconds later Tohru sat on the floor, bowing deeply with a small white rat in front of her. "Yuki! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… Kyo just… Sorry!" Tohru said over and over again, Yuki just standing there watching her.

"Miss Honda, it's quite all right. It wasn't your fault. No need to apologize so much." He said to her calmly.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. He just nodded.

Tohru finally stopped and then looked down at him. Yuki smiled up at her. "Would you mind..." He asked, and right in the middle of it, Tohru turned a deeper red than before and nodded her head quickly.

"Oh, sure. No problem." She said. She picked up Yuki's clothes which were in a pile on the floor. She then held out her hand for Yuki, and Yuki jumped on. Tohru walked quickly to Yuki's room, knowing that the time it takes for them to change back varies. She made it there just in time, for when she reached the doorway, the smoke came again. Tohru turned quickly around, blushing furiously. She was up against the wall, her hand in a fist and against the wall.

Yuki changed into his clothes quickly. "It's alright, Miss Honda. You may look now." He said, coming out of his room and straightening his tie. Tohru was hesitant for a moment, and turned around slowly. When she saw Yuki fully dressed, however, she smiled slightly.

"I wonder where Shigure-san is. He usually pops his head in at this moment." She said. Yuki shrugged and they walked to the kitchen, Yuki wanted a snack and Tohru wanted to start on dinner.

"What will we have for dinner, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked politely.

"Oh, I was thinking some rice balls for us all and maybe some fish and leeks..." Tohru stopped as she entered the kitchen.

"There is no way in hell I am going to eat leeks." Kyo said as they entered.

Sitting around the table were Momiji, Shigure, Hatori, and Kyo.

"TOHRU!!!!" Momiji yelled as he saw her. She stood up and ran straight for her. Before he reached her, Yuki held out his hand, and Momiji ran straight into it.

"There is no need to hug Miss Tohru right now." Yuki said, still holding Momiji.

"But I wanna hug Tohru!" He said, his arms waving in front of him.

"I don't know if she'd want you to though." Yuki said.

"I don't mind." Tohru said, smiling at Momiji.

Momiji smiled at her. "See? I WANNA HUG TOHRU!!!" Momiji said.

Hatori grinned a bit and then spoke firmly. "Sit down Momiji." He said. Momiji obliged, sitting with his arms crossed.

"Stupid rabbit." Kyo said.

"I wanna hug Tohru though." Momiji started to say. Kyo hit Momiji across the top of the head hard. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Kyo hit me!!!! Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" Momiji cried.

"Stupid rabbit…" Kyo said.

Tohru smiled slightly and then looked to Hatori. "What are you two doing here?" She asked him.

"I needed to talk to Shigure, and Momiji was staying with me so, naturally, he had to come." Hatori said.

"My little butterfly is here to make me a wonderful dinner!" Shigure said. Kyo and Yuki slapped him across the head at the same time.

"Dumb dog…" They said in unison, and then glared at each other.

Tohru smiled slightly. "Well, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

Hatori quickly changed the subject. "Yuki, Tohru, would you two mind sitting down? I have an announcement to make." He said.

Yuki and Tohru quickly sat down, Tohru next to Hatori and Yuki, who sat next to Momiji.

"Is everything alright at the main house?" Yuki asked. Hatori nodded.

"Is everyone alright?" Tohru asked. Hatori nodded.

"What is it then?" Momiji asked.

"Tell us dammit!" Kyo yelled.

Hatori took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "This might come as a shock to you all, but…" He paused, humored by the look on everyone's faces, "Shigure, as of tomorrow, will be moving out."


End file.
